Hot Chocolate with Whipped Cream
by ToInsanitysEnd
Summary: Seto and Joey have been together for a few months. Its the Christmas season, and Seto has been neglecting poor Joey. Seto figures out the sweetest way to make it up to him. Yaoi, fluff, puppyshipping.


**Hot Chocolate with Whipped Cream**

**Author:** LuciferxDamien

**Rating:** 16+

**Pairing:** SetoxJoey

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. If I did…There would be money involved or something? Also, I wouldn't be poor.

**Author's Note:** This was written for the AarinSecret Magazine contest. It lost, so here it is!

**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-OH!

- - -

The blonde sighed and continued his pacing. 'Seto called and said he'd be home early…but that was over an hour ago. What could be keeping him?!'Joey thought to himself. 'Traffic? Maybe…but wouldn't he have called to say he was stuck in traffic?' He bit his thumb and carried on with his pacing, and now worrying. 'What if he got in an accident?!' Joey shook his head. 'No, no. That can't be what's wrong…' The blonde stopped pacing and stared out of the large bay windows at the falling snow.

Joey knew that it was the busiest time of the year for Seto, with Christmas just around the corner. Even knowing how busy Seto was, he still wanted a little attention. Not that he would ever say this, his pride wouldn't allow for that. But, he was still entitled to feel a little neglected.

Mokuba had been sitting outside the bedroom, watching Joey pace around through the cracked door. He knew that his brother wouldn't be able to take Joey out to dinner the moment he had heard his voice on the phone. Seto had called to tell him something came up and he had to stay and fix it. Now, Mokuba was stuck with the job of having to tell Joey the bad news.

The raven-haired boy sighed and remembered the last time this happened; Joey was excited and all dressed up when Mokuba told him that Seto wouldn't be able to take him out. All Joey could do was smile sadly as he thanked Mokuba for telling him, then he calmly walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He figured that Joey was crying.

Mokuba couldn't watch Joey pace any more so he quietly shut the door and left. He couldn't bare to see Joey get so sad and disappointed again.

The blonde maintained his ruthless pacing for another hour before he finally sat down, exhausted. Joey pulled his knees up to his chest and watched the falling snow over the back of the overstuffed chair. It wasn't long after that that Joey fell asleep. A sleep filled with dreams of a day he wouldn't soon forget…

- - -

Seto had just stepped into the limo when he heard the all too familiar and annoying ring of his cell phone. Apparently, someone hadn't received their shipment of video games and was demanding to speak to Kaiba himself. Seto sighed and stalked back to his office. On his way back, he called his little brother to let him know what was going on.

The young CEO would have liked to be anywhere but listening to some angry man complain and demand. He let his mind wander back to six months ago, to the day he told Joey three most important words.

- - -

_It was after school and Seto had walked into the restroom to wash his face. He found Joey facing away from him and…and shirtless for some reason. Seto felt a strong urge to walk up behind the blonde and wrap his arms around his slender build. He would have done it, had Joey not turned around, revealing a large, deep purple bruise, complete with a cut on his stomach. Seto lost the icy grip he had on his emotions when he saw the wound and became enraged. _

_Joey had gone into the bathroom after school to rebandage his stomach. He waited until most everyone had gone home. The last thing he needed was someone seeing the wound and asking questions. Joey took off his shirt, to make it easier, and started to clean it. And, of course, before he could finish, someone, had to come in. Joey turned to see who it was and was shocked to find that it was Kaiba. It just had to be Kaiba…and he looked more pissed off than usual. _

_In a flash, Seto was in front of Joey and pushed him back against the sink. 'No wonder Joey was guarding his side all day…' He let his eyes wander over Joey's exposed frame. The boy was well toned, something that Seto appreciated very much. _

_Before he could react, Joey was pushed against the sink. He felt Seto's hands on him and it was nice, but he didn't like the silence. He wanted Seto to say something, anything, but mostly, he wanted Seto to say something that made what happened to him on a daily basis not seem so bad. He wanted to feel safe. Joey looked at Seto's face and saw anger, but, it was more like he was angry because he was hurt. Almost like he cared. _

_After cleaning the cut, Seto bandaged the entire wound for Joey, all in silence. He didn't know what to say. Things would be forever different between them now… "Joey, how did you get hurt?" He asked softly. That seemed like a good start._

_Joey couldn't believe his ears. 'Maybe,' he thought. 'Maybe he likes me…?' It was the only logical thing that Joey could think of that would explain Seto being so nice to him. And then…He had to ask the question that he couldn't bring himself to answer. Joey looked away, ashamed. _

_Seto figured that Joey had gotten into another street fight. He didn't think it could have been something much, much worse. "Joey, you have to stop getting into so many street fights. You could get really hurt…" _

_Joey looked at Seto as he spoke, and got angry. "Mind your own business, Kaiba! Just because you think you know everything, doesn't mean you do!" The now angry blonde pulled his shirt on and grabbed his stuff, walking away. _

_Seto was confused, but he wasn't going to let Joey leave like that. He grabbed the blonde's arm. "Tell me who hurt you, Joey!" He demanded, and then saw tears well up in his eyes. Shock made the brunette loosen his grip on Joey's arm. As Joey ran out of the bathroom, Seto realized that someone had been **hurting** Joey. He decided it was time to make a house visit. _

_- - -_

_Later that day, Seto, dropped by Joey's apartment, only to discover that the one that had been hurting Joey lived under the same roof as him. He burst into the apartment to find Joey's father standing over him, a broken bottle in hand as the blonde was lying on the floor, semi-conscious and his right shoulder bleeding badly. Seto pushed the man out of the way and scooped Joey up into his arms and took him home. _

_- - -_

_Joey woke up in an unfamiliar room, in a large, comfortable bed. His shoulder hurt, and he saw that it was bandaged, but he wasn't sure what was going on. All he remembered was his father hitting him with a sake bottle. _

_Seto came into the room carrying a tray. He set it on the nightstand, and sat on the edge of the bed then handed a mug to Joey. "It's hot chocolate." Before Joey could take a sip, Seto spooned some cold whipped cream on the hot chocolate. "Try it. I made it."_

_Joey sipped it cautiously, then his eyes lit up. "It's good!" _

_Seto smiled and took the mug away from him and set it on the tray. Then, he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Joey." _

_- - -_

Seto got home around 2 A.M. and found Joey asleep in a chair. Carefully, Seto picked Joey up and carried him to the bed. He undressed him, folding his clothes nicely, then he undressed himself and got into bed next to Joey. He saw the scar on the blonde's right shoulder and he knew how he could apologize.

In the morning, Joey found a note on the nightstand. It read, _'I'll be home early tonight. I have a surprise for you. – Seto' _He wanted to be happy, but he wasn't sure that Seto would be able to keep his promise; he didn't want to get his hopes up again.

Seto got home early, like he said he would, and set to work on his little surprise. After he was through in the kitchen, he took a tray upstairs and found Joey asleep again, this time the blonde had fallen asleep sitting up in bed. He smiled and set the tray on the night stand. He brushed blonde bangs out of Joey's eyes, then touched the scar on his shoulder.

This woke Joey up, and he looked around. "What time is it?" He asked a groggily.

"Only a little after six."

Joey looked at Seto, then hugged him. 'He kept his promise after all."

Seto caressed the back of Joey's head and kissed him. He handed him a mug full of hot chocolate and spooned some cold whipping cream onto it. Joey took a sip, his eyes lighting up again. "I love you, Joey. More than anything…"

- - -

**A/N:** Oh, I bet you've heard this before...Leave a review!!! And if you're new to the fanfiction world, you had best get used to leaving reviews. Reviews are what feed us authors. You want more stories? Well, it's a little hard to write on an empty stomach. And much harder to do so when dead. You don't want us starving to death, now do you?


End file.
